Mi condena
by Alej0-xD
Summary: One-shot Son los pensamientos de Ten-Ten y Sasuke que sienten al pensar en ciertas cosas. Mal summary lo se pero no se me ocurre algo mas...


Bueno este otro fic que sinceramente me volvió loco ya que no sabia que escribir y esto fue lo que salió aclaró que no llevó la contraria ni odio a ningún personaje del mundo de Naruto... espero que el fic sea de su agrado...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**"Mi condena"**

Una chica de pelo castaño de unos 17 morena hermosa de cuerpo envidiable de busto grande y piernas tersas se encontraba en la biblioteca de la aldea de konoha ella es Ten-Ten y dentro de la biblioteca sola se encontraba llorando... ¿Porque?

Ella una gran Kunoichi que proveniente de una familia civil logró destacar en el mundo ninja desde pequeña, ella era decidida y tenaz pero ahora estaba desconsolada llorando en la gran biblioteca de la aldea se preguntarán porque bueno para eso debemos regresar unos momentos antes en el tiempo ...

**(Pov Ten-Ten) **

Muchas decoraciones y adornaban la aldea las luces los aldeanos todo era una paz increíble desde que acabó la 4ta. gran guerra shinobi el mundo a vivido en paz gracias a que con la ayuda de todos dimos fin a esa guerra aunque las pérdidas fueron grandes ahora las personas viven en armonía, hoy se celebrará el aniversario del fin de esa gran guerra además de que también nombrarán Hokage a un gran amigo mio nada mas que Naruto jejejeje cuando pienso en ello me da risa el creció mucho desde que lo conocí aunque también me da tristeza no poder ver de nuevo a ese chico que robo mi corazón, ese chico de ojos aperlados que me hacía sentir segura cuando estaba a au lado, el era todo para mi...

Al recordarlo me lleno de tristeza usualmente el era lo que mas quería...

Me fui directo a la biblioteca de la aldea ahí solíamos pasar para estudiar un poco cuando éramos genins o necesitábamos algún detalle o alguna información en especifico aunque yo venia también a leer era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos asi que por eso me dirijo allá...

Cuando llegó entro y leo los lomos de una fila de libros tal vez me llame alguno la atención y es asi efectivamente... - Grandes escritores - Repito el nombre del libro que me llamó la atención.

Lo habro y empiezo a leerlo habla de muchos escritores incluso Jiraiya-sama esta aqui - jajajaja- me rió al verlo era una gran persona pero luego veo otro escritor y leo.

_**"Robert Burton (Lindley, Inglaterra; 8 de febrero de 1577 – Oxford, Inglaterra; 25 de enero de 1640) fue un clérigo y erudito inglés, profesor de la Universidad de Oxford, que ha pasado a la posteridad por su largo ensayo La anatomía de la melancolía (The Anatomy of Melancholy), considerado obra capital de las letras británicas."**_

O Inglaterra un país alejado de las naciones elementales pero eso no es de importancia el era un famoso escritor y también trae algunas frases de él pero cuando leo una en especial...

_**"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ese fue su infierno. Otro sí, y esa fue su condena." **_

Eran simples palabras escritas en un viejo libro dichas por otra persona pero no lo eran para mi aquí en la soledad de la biblioteca rompí a llorar yo me había enamorado de él ese chico oji-perla llamado Neji Hyuga era tan bello pero el no le interesaba el amor ni nada que se le pareciese.

Serio, frío y calculador esas 3 palabras describían a la perfección a él me enamoré de el un chico al cual no daba paso al amor...

Fue un gran amigo para todos pero para mi fue el amor imposible mi condena nunca pude revelar mis sentimientos cuando le preguntaba si alguna chica le gustaba el me decía que no tenía tiempo para eso por eso nunca me anime a confesarme con el y ahora desearía poder hacerlo aunque sea poder ver su rostro pero no ahora no puedo verlo me enamoré de el y ahora mi condena es no poder decir lo que siento...

Cierro el libro y limpio las lágrimas que aún desean salir aunque se que no tiene caso llorar su recuerdo sigue en mi dejó el libro donde lo encontré y salgo de la biblioteca...

(**Fin Pov Ten - Ten) **

**(Poc Sasuke) **

Entrenaba en el bosque en soledad siempre fue asi soledad una simple palabra para muchos pero no para mi nunca pude encontrar a nadie en especial no era como si me interesará tampoco o ¿si?

-Hmmp!- Después de la guerra "desaparecí" del mundo aunque quisiera formar una familia no puedo y ni quiero hacerlo nunca me eh enamorado de alguien estoy condenado a la soledad desde las sombras veo el mundo como mejora pero aún asi yo sigo igual siento desesperación a veces por la soledad.

Se que es raro de mi pero asi es como debe ser mi clan morirá junto conmigo el último Uchiha otro en mi posición tomaría a cualquier mujer pero yo no aunque suene raro quisiera enamorarme de una mujer digna de mi eso es lo que hubieran querido mi familia pero lamentablemente la soledad y la oscuridad es lo único que puede caber en mi como el último Uchiha la soledad es el único camino que me queda...

Con eso dejo de entrenar en este bosque debo ir al siguiente pueblo ya que ningún lugar es para mi eso es lo que tengo que vivir... el infierno en el cual vivo.

**(Fin Pov Sasuke) **

"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ese fue su infierno. Otro sí, y esa fue su condena." (Robert Burton.)

Una chica condenada a no saber si el amor que sentía podía ser correspondido y un chico el cual no permite que el mismo sentimiento entre en él. Chico/chica condenados a la soledad a menos que permitan que un nuevo amor o el primer amor entre en ellos... Vivirán igual.

Esta frase si me mató al principio creí que podría trabajarla fácil pero no fue así y al final esto salió de mi retorcida mente espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Atte. Alej0-xD

ps. Review, follow o favorito? me lo merezco? espero que si...

ps2. pronto actualizaré "Mi Princesa Perdida" disculpen la demora...


End file.
